When She Dances
by celtic elf
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to grow up with Remus J. Lupin? I didn't think so. Instead of just saying one word to describe the life, I'll let you in further...(rated for launguage and slight sexual content)
1. Just An Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you haven't noticed this but....I'm not JK Rowling. Far from her, actually...so do you really think I'd claim her characters? No...I do own Roz, though.

**AN- **Correct me if you disagree with this story, I don't care. I like the idea, and I didn't know anything about his family...so I made it up. Including his mother and father's name...of course, if anyone DOES know their name, I'd appreciate you telling me! Thanks! And...does anyone know a good beta?

**Chapter 1: Just An Introduction.**

No one knows much about Remus J. Lupin's family life. He doesn't speak about it much. But his friends know. His parents seem fair and understanding on his lycanthropy, and that's wonderful. Before that, however, Mrs. Lupin felt as if she hadn't served her purpose...with just one child. Her husband told her she was being hard on herself. But, what if they both felt that they needed a little something else to fullfill their lives?

That is where I come in. My name is Rosalyn A Lupin. The 'A' stands for Annalise, which is a name I prefer to shorten to just 'A', like my dear brother and his middle name. I'm only two years younger than Remus, and when I was nearly three, my brother became a werewolf. Yep, it was probably my first memory. I can vividly recall the look of terror in my parent's face as I was set to the floor, while they took off to help Remus.

And I remember standing their, crying at the top of my lungs while they forgot all about me. Now, I'm not being sorry for myself but, did they once think about how _I_ felt when I saw my brother attacked? He was never the same after that...He never accompanied me in playing with my toys. He hardly ever spoke about it to me, or at me at all...Despite the reason for my birth, which was to fullfill some deep want my mother had for a daughter, I was not paid attention to..much.

I'd participate in family functions but, I always felt a little out of place. Maybe it was because after Remus had his "accident", which is the way everyone refers to it as, our parents dealt with him differently than me. If he did something that they didn't approve of, he'd get a cluck of the tongue or a simple "Boys will be boys". As for me? Well, things were different.On oneoccasion, I remember Remus bringing his friends home for Christmas in his second year. They were being boys, and I wanted to join in...

Sirius Black and James Potter were jumping off the furniture, catching practice snitches while Peter Pettigrew refereed the game. Remus was standing to the side, laughing and looking as if he didn't belong with the hyper-active boys. More or less, they seemed to be great friends, and there was hardly any room for a fifth.

I was in the doorway, amazed at the game like a normal ten-year old girl would be. Remus spotted me, a smile wide on his lips. Then it faded. "Go play dolls or something, Roz."

"Make me, dork. Can I play too?" I asked, stepping into my brother's bedroom a few feet. The boys jumped off the mattress, one rolling on the ground as his feet slipped on the rug. "Sure-" They started, only to get cut off by my brother.

"No! Leave us alone, you stupid girl. MUH-UM!" Remus howled, making a shudder roll down my spine. Ever since he became a werewolf, I was terrified of the way he screamed. My shoulders slumped as I heard the echoing steps of my mother's high-heeled shoes on the marble stairs. I let my eyes fall to the floor as a hand squeezed my shoulder. "Rozie, what did I tell you about bothering your brother? He has his friends over, right now. Why don't you and I go into the kitchen and you can help me make them a snack." I turned to look over my shoulder, my green eyes catching my mothers. It was as if I were looking into a mirror. Her peircing, and often warning, eyes were an exact image of my own. With a sigh, I turned back to the boys.

"Yea, go be a girl for once." Remus muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I want to be a girl, I'LL ASK _YOU_ FOR HELP!" I shrieked, wrenching my shoulder away from my mother's grasp. I didn't stop running until my door was slammed shut with a resounding echo that seemed to shudder theentire house. I can't remember if I thought I would be safe from my parents, but all I do remember is how they both, mother and father, barged in a moment later. Their faces were hard as stone.

"Rosalyn Annalise Lupin! How dare you speak to your brother that way!"

"You know how hard his life is, he doesn't need a sister to be so cruel to him. Now, I want you to sit in here and think about what you said. And when you've finished, you march yourself up to your brother and appologize."

My eyes had already filled with tears, and I didn't know how long I could take the burning lump in my throat. They left without another word, leaving me to cry harder than I ever have. Oh, and I never appologized....

**AN- Please review! A bit short, this chapter, but it will be better.This story will be sort of long...and it's just all about Roz and how hard it is to be Remus' sister. Also, there's a bit of romance involved...but I'm not revealing anything.**


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you haven't noticed this but....I'm not JK Rowling. Far from her, actually...so do you really think I'd claim her characters? No...I do own Roz.

**AN- **Correct me if you disagree with this story, I don't care. I like the idea, and I didn't know anything about his family...so I made it up. Including his mother and father's name...of course, if anyone DOES know their name, I'd appreciate you telling me! Thanks! And...does anyone know a good beta?

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

_I rolled my eyes. Remus Lupin was being his usual big brother self. Our eyes met, fire egniting between the two of us as we both pursed our lips together. It was very spooky the way we did things like this at the same exact time. "You always try to make me look bad, Roz." Remus mumbled, a growl escaping his throat as he spoke. Though we were the only ones in the room, I didn't raise my voice in case someone did hear. _

_"I don't have to try. You make yourself look like an ass, all by yourself." Our eyes narrowed even more and like lightening, we both lunged for each other, squeezing the latter's neck as if it were some poisonous snake threatening to bite us. Or, at least, that's what I was treating him like._

_Before I could choke the life out of my dear brother, Remus extended his arms their full length and my hands, unable to reach his neck, slipped off. My eyes widened with hate and I struggled to slap, or punch, him. Unfortunately for him, a random person walked in the room and shouted. "REMUS!" I was dropped a second later, collapsing to the ground. My shoulders heaved as I coughed, trying to regain my breath. _

_"Moony, what the hell were you trying to do?" I glanced up to see James Potter. His hands were on my brothers shoulder, shaking him roughly. Remus just stared down at me, his eyes still filled with the same hate I had. James turned to me a second later, his mouth in a frown. "What even happened anyway?"_

_"She made a fool of me-"_

_"-in front of his little crush thing-"_

_"-and I confronted her, and she attacked me."_

_"Lies." I finished, crossing my arms once I was standing on my feet again. Remus and I took to glaring at each other once more. The second I felt enough adrenaline to punch my fist straight through his skull, his friend stepped in between us. "Cool it, both of you. Jeez, why do you two always fight? You're brother and sister." This made me hurt. Not that Remus and I fight like two starved cats and dogs, but because we were NOT brother and sister. He and I may as well be strangers to each other. _

_I snatched my book bag from the classroom's table and glared through my tears up at Remus. "No, we're not." _

_The air from the hallway felt so relieving. It washed the heat from my face, leaving me only with my thoughts of what had previously happened. My chest ached while the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I silently prayed that no one saw me. 'Please, let everyone decide they have something better to do than stare at everyone that walks by...' Fortunately, the only fortunate thing that happened today, I made it safely to the Ravenclaw common room..._

"Roz?"

I lifted my head up and saw Peter and Sirius standing at the doorway of my compartment. My lips curled and I pulled my backpack over toward me. "Hi, wanna sit-"

"Remus wants you to..." Peter trailed off, looking toward the ceiling to think. I knew he was trying to find a nicer way to put what Remus had told him to say. My eyes narrowed and I turned to the other boy, hoping he'd be more talkative. "He wants you in our compartment so we can leave...er..like as soon as we stop." I nodded and stood up, wishing I wasn't going home for Christmas holidays. I should have stayed at school, away from the boys...

"I'll get it." Sirius said as he made his way into the compartment and reached for my suitcase. I let him, stepping back and out of the compartment. Remus' was just about four down, I don't know why he made such a big deal. Oh wait, yes I do. Tonight's the full moon. I rolled my eyes, pulled my backpack onto my shoulders and stopped outside the door of the compartment. James and Remus were having a passionate discussion on the inside...well, passionate wouldn't be the correct word. More like, heated.

"James, you don't understand what it's like."

"You always say that, why not tell me what it's like instead of me assuming you're being an asshole...which is exactly what I'm assuming." Remus an asshole? What an odd thing to think. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips together.

"It's like...she's constantly in my way. I can't be myself because she thinks I owe her something. I don't. I know what she thinks..She thinks she should be the favored child just because she's "normal". I'm sick of her." Oh, the nerve of him! How could he even think that..that...OH!

"Roz?"

"What?" I snapped, glaring over my shoulder to see Peter wince at my harsh response. With a sigh, I shook my head and slid the compartment door open, dropping into the seat next to James. I didn't look at my brother, he didn't look at me. Sirius dropped my red colored suitcase at my feet and slid next to Remus. Peter was next, dropping in next to the window. Needless to say, a very uncomfortable silence fell between the five of us. Another hour like this, and I know I would scream. Why couldn't I have stayed in my own compartment? Did Remus feel like he didn't torture me enough in the first semester? Obviously not. Well, no use in wondering.

"Why am I here?"

"Mum told me I better have you when I stepped off the train. I'm not getting in trouble because you want your own compartment.." _You're not getting in trouble anyway._ I raised my eyebrows and bit the inside of my cheek, turning my face to the door. From beside me, James started whistling a low tune that resembled the funeral march. Despite the snickering from Sirius and Peter, Remus didn't find it funny at all, kicking his friend in the shin. "Oi, Moony. I swear, you get just like a girl on their period when it's the full moon."

"Shut _it_, Prongs." I snickered and turned to James. "Prongs? Only pre-teens make nicknames for themselves. Can I be Keykey? Oh wait, how bout Spot?" Peter gave a loud chuckle as he bent over, disguising it as a cough. This only made me smile more. "No, you can be Rosie." Sirius said, smiling from me, then to Remus. He was growing more angry with every word I spoke to his friends.

The corner of my lips twisted into a smirk as I looked back out the door. A girl passed by the window, glancing in before continuing down the hallway. "Was that Lily Evans?" Potter asked, sitting up straight. His face was in an expression of shock, making him resemble a statue.

I shook my head, but he stood up to prove it to himself anyway. I leaned as far as I could back as he leaned over my lap to poke his head out of the compartment. With a cluck of his tongue, he sat back down and shrugged. "You were right."

"Of course." I said quietly, focusing my attention to my fascinating knees. They were better to look at than seeing Remus glance daggers into my face. I plunged my fingernail into a small hole in my jeans, pulling the fabric so a bigger hole started to form. The frayed material stuck out, making me tuck the strings into the hole.

"What's the plan for the holiday, mates?" James asked, clasping his hands together.

"I was thinking of going into London for a day." My head lifted.

"Wonderful! I need to do a bit of last minute shopping! I still have Papa's present to bu--"

"I mean...just us." Remus said through clenched teeth. I growled and rolled my eyes. "Of course, how foolish of me, your majesty. Why did I ever think you'd want some low-life peasant to join you? It isn't as though I'm family or anything. I completely understand, your royal dick-head." Sirius, at this statement, leaned his head back and gave a loud howl of laughter. He slapped his knee a few times before putting his hand on Remus, or Moony's, shoulder. He didn't tear his eyes from mine.

"C'mon, Moony. She can come, can't she?" Peter suggested. I grinned and felt my eyebrows raise nearly to my hairline. "No, Peter, she can't." My eyes fell just as the train gave a loud whistle, and slowed to a stop. "Oh, thank God!" I jumped to my feet, grasped my suitcase and slid open the compartment door. "Rosalyn!" I heard Remus snap, but I was already gone. Pushing my way through the crowd was easier than I had anticipated. I was already at the door by the time the boys had gotten their suitcases off the shelf.

Standing on my tiptoes, I spotted two familiar people, near the edge of the crowd. Mum was smiling, looking at me while Father looked into every window for a sign of Remus. Figures. I shrugged the thought away and strolled to my parents, leaning in to kiss mum. She smiled sweetly and put her hand on the top of my head. "Where's your brother, dear? I told him to stay right with you." I smiled softly and turned to Daddy. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Roz. Have a good year? Grades good? Ah, Remus!" He stepped foreward to grasp my brother in a warm welcoming hug. I looked to my side to see Mum greeting the boys, asking them all if the trip was good.

"Yes, Papa." I lowered my head and turned toward the gateway. Might as well go to the car. Happy, family reunions take a while...They don't need someone else to get in their way.

**AN- Please review! This story will be sort of long...and it's just all about Roz and how hard it is to be Remus' sister. Also, there's a bit of romance involved...but I'm not revealing anything. Thanks to my reviewers: WickedFaith, Trinity Cloud, hunni07, and FeemeLoki! this one's for you!**


	3. BlackMail

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you haven't noticed this but....I'm not JK Rowling. Far from her, actually...so do you really think I'd claim her characters? No...I do own Roz.

**AN- **Correct me if you disagree with this story, I don't care. I like the idea, and I didn't know anything about his family...so I made it up. Including his mother and father's name...of course, if anyone DOES know their name, I'd appreciate you telling me! Thanks! And...does anyone know a good beta?

**Chapter 3: Blackmail**

_I ran up the sixteen steps to the front porch and burst through the front door. It came! It finally came! After ten years of being told it would come, I finally recieved my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. "Mummy! Mummy! It finally came! Let's go to--Oh." I stopped, my tennis shoes screeching on the white marble floors as I did so. My parents were gathered around a couch. I could see tears in my mother's eyes. _

_"What's happened?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper. Papa turned around, gazed at my face before glancing down at my letter. He sighed and turned back to the couch. I looked too. Remus was laying across the couch, his body covered to his neck in blankets. I could tell he was running a fever. Peeking around my father's side, I took a look at my brother. _

_His eyes were rimmed with red while the rest of his face was a ghastly pale. My mouth opened into an 'o' shape. Before I could even ask what was wrong, my mother spun on her heel and grasped my shoulders. I was turned around and rushed out of the room as if I had some infectious disease that would harm Remus even further. "Mum, what's wrong with him?" _

_"He just had a rough weekend, Roz. Please, go upstairs and...and I'll be up in a little while to call you for supper." I nodded and lifted the envelope, turning around. _

_"I got my..." The large living room doors snapped shut. "...letter."_

The ride home was bumpy, to put it nicely, unlike how I wanted to say it. We were on the Knight Bus so you can imagine how uncomfortable I was at the present moment. The couch I was seated on, or should I say smashed into, was crowded by me, Remus, Sirius, and James. Peter sat on the arm chair across from us while my parents had to move upstairs to the couches up there.

Needless to say, I wish I had Peter's seat right about now.

He was smiling as the chair rolled around, slamming into the side of the couch as the driver, an older man with greying black hair turned a sharp left. "First stop on the right, Ernie!" Mum yelled down from the second floor. Her voice shook as she spun in her easy chair, hitting against Papa. He chuckled softly and I took my eyes away from them. I rolled my eyes and gripped the side of the couch tighter as I prepared to withstand the abrupt stop ahead. Sure enough, the bus lurched forward, sending me sprawling across my brother and his friend's lap.

"Oi, Roz.." Remus muttered, lifting his legs, dumping my own into the floor. "The Lupin Estate." The conductor announced, pointing with his hand toward the door. I gathered my backpack from the floor, along with the pink suitcase, and rushed out, thanking God above for not making me puke in front of his friends. (Which is what usually happens when we randomly take the Knight Bus.)

"Roz, go call Mitzie down." I nodded and bounded down the red, stone walkway as the Knight Bus roared away from the side walk. I didn't bother to tote my bags, the house elfs would get it. As soon as my feet were on the porch, I pressed the white intercom button, making a small beep ring out in the air. "Yes, madame?" A squeeky voice replied. I smiled and spoke back. "Send Gregory down for the bags please, dear." Mitzie abliged and I skipped back to the walk way. Mum and Papa were checking the bags to make sure they had not forgotten any from the Knight Bus.

By the time they clasped their hands together in delight, Gregory and Mitzie were running out from the side of the house, scuttling to our bags. "Did the Master have a good train ride?" Gregory said, bowing to Remus who only nodded simply. Why does he think the full moon gives him the right to be a bastard? I should be able to be the bitch I want to be around a 'full moon' that only the women have to go through.

"Roz?" Mum asked, smiling down at me before walking on. And then there was that. She addressed me as if to ask me a question, then walks away. This isn't the only time, it's been like that since...I was three. "Come on, honey." I nodded and followed behind my family. My ears tuned in and out of the conversation my father was having with Remus. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad. They can come, they know what to do." My eyes narrowed on the back of my brothers head. Who can come? When? Where? Why is he going anywhere when its a full moon in less than three hours? Well, there's only one thing Rosalyn A. Lupin can do. Follow my brother, spy on him, then have some fun....

I glanced down at my watch. 5:27. There was still three minutes to spare and I only had to do one more thing. "Mum? I'm not feeling well. Why don't you and Papa just have supper together?"

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?" She lifted her eyes over the novel she had opened in front of her face. I pressed my lips together and nodded with a shrug. "Just a headache." Before she nodded, I turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs. That is, until I reached the second floor. Remus was already gone, heading toward the cellar. Oh, don't worry. My parents didn't _make_ him go there every full moon. He volunteered to make sure we were safe.

What a suck-up.

I tip-toed to the large window at the end of the hallway, pressing my hands against the glass. The fading sunlight was enough to let me see three shadowy figures crossing the front yard. Sirius was leading, followed by Peter with James making the back. With a smile, I opened the window, slipped out onto the sloping roof and carefully made my way to the drain pipe.

Getting down was harder than I anticipated. With my legs dangling off the side of the roof, I shimmied over to the thin strip of ivy, hoping a vine would at least be strong enough to hold my weight. Of course, there wasn't and I ended up falling off the roof. I slammed into the bushes, leaves and twigs sticking into every exposed inch of skin on my body.

With a groan, I stood up and looked out over the yard. James had just turned into the cellar, letting the door slam shut behind him. Little did they know, that the door didn't have a sturdy lock. Letting it shut wouldn't do the trick.

I climbed out of the bushes and ran through the shadows, hiding from the last rays of the Sun as I did so. Once I reached the cellar, I cautiously looked around in case someone had seen me, and decided to follow along.

Alas, there was no one, and I opened the door to the cellar. I was instantly met with darkness. How the boys manuvered their way through, I couldn't figure out. But, I was soon to find out.

With one step into the darkness, I whipped out my wand and whispered into it. "Lumos Maximos!" A bright flood of light hit the tunnel exposing every inch of cobweb and wall there was. In addition to the usual things one would find int a dusty tunnel that has been unused for most of the year, there were two animals about twenty feet in front of me. One, a wolf, and the other a deer. Hardly a pair that would be found waltzing around in the dark.

My mouth dropped at the sight of the wolf, and I backed up into the metal door. My elbow knocked into the switch and the only exit locked behind me. "Oh shit!" I shouted, dropping my wand to the floor, letting it roll to the walls. I spun on my heel and clutched the side of the lock. It was jammed, just my luck.

All I could think of was how close that wolf had to be to me by now. I'd be torn apart in seconds. But, I wasn't met with a bite to my body.

"Roz! What the hell are you doing here?! Your brother's already turned!" I spun around, my back slamming against the door. Sirius Black stood before me, his eyes blazing with something that I couldn't describe. They didn't look angry, or even crazy. But I can tell you that he wasn't too thrilled to see me standing their either.

"What the hell am _I _doing here?! And of course he's already turned! Which is why I want to know why you were here...wait...What happened to the....growling...and...wolf?" _Perfect way to show your Ravenclaw abilities. Hah! Rowena would be proud of me. I'm in the smartest house and I can't even form a coherent sentence._

"Shit." James muttered, running a hand over the back of his neck. He was sweating heavily with beads of prespiration rolling down his temple. He didn't look very comfortable. "Tell her the truth...I'll be..." He never finished his sentence for a second later, he was, right before my very eyes, transforming into that same stag I saw earlier. My jaw opened even farther than it already had been.

"Oh wow, James is half deer." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. How could they be animagi and _not_ tell me?!

"What? No..We're animagi, Roz."

"I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes. Clearly he hadn't picked up on my being sarcastic. Sirius sighed heavily and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me aside so he could wrench the lock up, allowing me a free exit.

"You can't breathe a word of this, ok? We're...we're not technically...listed as animagi." This made my eyebrow raise nearly two inches above its normal position.

"What do you mean by 'technically'? Either you are listed...or you're not."

"We're not."

"Oh Goodie." A grin stretched on my lips and I bent to pick up my still lit wand. Sirius didn't quite understand what I meant. Perhaps I should spell it out for him. "Confused? Listen good...B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L. Pass that little message on to my dear, poor, aching brother. He'll know what I mean by it." And before Sirius could grab me and probably slap me like he wanted to do, I cross the lawn and bounced up the stairs. Giving one last look at the cellar door before I left, I smiled and turned on my heel.

I was really hoping to find a way to get to London over this break. And it seems I have my way.

**AN- Please review! This story will be sort of long...and it's just all about Roz and how hard it is to be Remus' sister. Also, there's a bit of romance involved...but I'm not revealing anything. Thanks to my reviewers: WickedFaith, Trinity Cloud, hunni07, and FeemeLoki! this one's for you!**


	4. Fights

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you haven't noticed this but....I'm not JK Rowling. Far from her, actually...so do you really think I'd claim her characters? No...I do own Roz.

**AN- **Correct me if you disagree with this story, I don't care. I like the idea, and I didn't know anything about his family...so I made it up. Including his mother and father's name...of course, if anyone DOES know their name, I'd appreciate you telling me! Thanks! And...does anyone know a good beta? Btw, Sorry I forgot to tell everyone...but at the begging of the first three chapters...there were flashbacks. So, to clear things up, I'll explain. Flashbacks are italicized...everything else is Christmas break...**Roz is 15, in her fifth year..The marauders are 17 in their 7th. **Also, I may change the rating...sorry, no this will not be NC-17. The R rating will just be decided on what's going to happen in london...wiggles eyebrows Oops, I said too much!

**Chapter 4: Fights**

I was practically beaming with happiness four days later. Mother had called me into the kitchen a moment ago, and now we were rolling out cookie dough. My hands kneaded the dough while my eyes were glued to the window that overlooked our side yard.

Remus would be emerging from the cellar door any moment. My grin widened even more as I violently pressed my hand into the substance. From the corner of my eye, I could see my mother giving me a strange look. But, I dismissed it and went back to kneading my section of the dough.

That is, until I looked down and saw that it was completely distroyed. Holes were pressed into it from my fingers and I was able to see the kitchen counter on the opposite side. "Oops."

"Why don't you let me do this, and you can cut them." Her words flew in one ear and out the other as I spotted four boys walking toward the house. "Hey, mum."

"Yes?"

"Can I go to London to do a bit more shopping for presents? Hogsmeade didn't have alot." I turned to look at my mothers face. She had a fingerprint of flour streaked across her tan cheek. It almost made me smile, but I stopped myself.

"I don't care. Just, ask your brother if he'll take you." I rolled my eyes, hopped off the stool and made my way around to the side door. Before Remus and his friends could even step onto the back step, I walked through the door, shutting it behind me.

My loving, and oh so dear brother rolled his eyes at the sight of me. "Not now, Roz. I'm not in the--"

"About going to London..." I started, a smirk lifting the edge of my lips. Sirius ducked his head as if he knew already what I was going to say. Remus groaned and reached past me to open the door. I leaned back against it and stared my brother in his two hazel eyes. "Mum said I could go..But, apparently I'm not old enough to go alone.."

"Forget it! I'm not taking you."

"Alright." I said, bringing my hand up to examine my fingernails. "I didn't want to do this...But if you don't go along with me...Your four best friends will be arrested for being illegal animagi. And, just to make you pay...That girl you like will more than likely find out about your lycanthropy." My eyes hardened as I looked over my fingers to the four boys.

Remus growled and gripped the door handle harder. "Oh yea? Well, lets just see what Mum and Dad have to say about it."

"They can't do anything to stop me from telling anyone. All the torture in the world wouldn't." We shared a moment of glaring at one another, unblinking. I could tell his friends were getting quite nervous. And as for Remus, he couldn't take the fact that he was getting stared down by a girl. He couldn't win.

As if he figured this out as almost as fast as I did, his shoulders drooped and I held my chin higher. "I knew you'd see it my way...So, tomorrow it is, then? See you all bright and early!" With a smile, I blew a kiss to them and climbed up the stairs and into the house. Mum was out of the kitchen now. I spotted her out of the corner of my eye as I approached the stairs.

With a letter in one hand, and a smile on her face, I figured the letter must've came from Grandmama. Oi...I kind of wished Grandmama would forget about her daughter and son-in-law and the entire family could forget about christmas spent at her house...But, I could clearly see that she had invited us.

As my foot hit the bottom step, Mum turned to smile at me. "What did your brother say? I hope he wasn't bothered by it." Her lips pursed, as did mine. I shook my head. "No, he said he'd love to take me." Why do I never tell her the truth? How hard is it to say 'Mum, your son hates me and wishes I would die.' Not hard at all!

"Well, Mother's asked us to visit, so I think we shall on Christmas eve. Be sure to tell Remus, would you dear? I have to run to the bakery for a moment. Oh, also, there will be some cookies on the stove if you..." I raced up the stairs without hearing another word.

James winced as Remus slammed his door shut. It seemed to rattle the entire manor, which was a difficult feat to accomplish. The boy was seething with anger. No, he was at the very bottom of the hellish pit that was anger. His entire essence was the word. Which made James wince again.

Remus was calm usually. Never hardly spoke, wrapped in books, and always polite, he was. But, all it took was one snide remark, or in this case, a blackmail attempt, from Rosalyn and he was madder than hell.

"She's such a little bitch."

"Oh, bugger off, Moony. There's nothing we can do but what she says." James could always count on Sirius to say what everyone else was thinking. He smiled faintly before turning to the red-faced werewolf. He was pacing, not a good sign.

"Why does she hate me? I've never done anything to her!" At this, Peter snickered loudly. He quickly covered his mouth and looked away, suddenly fascinated by the tree branch that stretched across Remus' large window. James sighed and stood from his chair. "That's like saying Hogwarts never taught us anything. You've done plenty to her."

Sirius nodded, tossing the magazine to the floor. "You beat her up last summer and then blamed it on her falling off of her broom."

"You call her names constantly." Peter added, looking away from his tree branch. James nodded again and threw his hands toward Remus, who was looking quite dumbfounded.

"Remus, you're her worst nightmare. I've never seen more hate between two people who are supposedly blood related."

"Yea, supposedly. I swear, I think she's from Jupiter."

"Actually, I'm from Venus." Each boy turned around with the speed of a cat's to see a smirking Rosalyn standing at her brother's bedroom door. "By the way, Mum just told me we're going to Grandmama's for Christmas Eve. So, if I were you," She pulled her eyes away from Remus to look at James. He looked away quickly and averted his eyes to the wall as his heart sped up a notch. 'What was that about?' He thought, trying not to let any of his friends see his reaction. "I'd get out while I still had a chance."

Sirius scoffed and he visibly relaxed. "Don't worry about us."

"How can you not be angry with her?!" Remus shouted, pointed a finger at his sister. "She's BLACKMAILING us!"

"Come off it, Remus. She just wants to go with us to London." Sirius wailed. Just like Potter, he was sick and tired of hearing Remus whine about his sister. Speaking of which, she was now beaming with satisfaction. It was her absolute lucky day. Might as well rub it in. "Uh oh, Remmy. Looks like your friends are forgetting where their loyalties lie. Remember boys, I'm the enemy." And with that said, she turned sharply on her heel and passed across the hall into her room.

"Now do you see what I mean? She's pure evil."

"Yea, and you're forgetting something." James said, flopping down in his seat with a deep sigh. "She's your sister. So, it must run in the family." Remus growled and collapsed onto the bed, bringing a pillow over his face before letting out a loud, howling scream.

**AN- Please review! This story will be sort of long...and it's just all about Roz and how hard it is to be Remus' sister. Also, there's a bit of romance involved...but I'm not revealing anything. Thanks to my reviewers: WickedFaith, Trinity Cloud, hunni07, FemmeLoki, chitana, Katriana souless, and kiwi 36!! this one's for you!**


	5. Off To London We Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if you haven't noticed this but....I'm not JK Rowling. Far from her, actually...so do you really think I'd claim her characters? No...I do own Roz.

**AN- **Correct me if you disagree with this story, I don't care. I like the idea, and I didn't know anything about his family...so I made it up. Including his mother and father's name...of course, if anyone DOES know their name, I'd appreciate you telling me! Thanks! And...does anyone know a good beta? Btw, Sorry I forgot to tell everyone...but at the begging of the first three chapters...there were flashbacks. So, to clear things up, I'll explain. Flashbacks are italicized...everything else is Christmas break...**Roz is 15, in her fifth year..The marauders are 17 in their 7th. **Also, I may change the rating...sorry, no this will not be NC-17. The R rating will just be decided on what's going to happen in london...wiggles eyebrows Oops, I said too much!

**Chapter 5: Off To London We Go**

'Each year at Christmas, Grandmama asks us to visit. I love my grandmother, don't think I'm a selfish brat who doesn't want to visit her relatives. It's just that over at Grandmama's I'm considered a better...child than Remus. This is probably due to his lycanthropy. I know what you're thinking. I should love going over there because I'm not thought of a lesser child to my brother. But, you wouldn't love it if you had to come home hearing all kinds of insane theories about your favorite relative.

And by insane theories, I mean the things Remus says. Just becuase I'm held on a higher pedastal than he is over there. Oh, and Grandmama doesn't approve of Remus hanging around anyone out of the Black family. She thinks they're bad news.

I don't really know what to think of his friends. They certainly have the ability to hold their own opinion about me, instead of believing everything Remus tells them. If anything, I really like his friends. James is sweet, and always treated me equally. Hell, he's saved me from Remus quite a few times.

Sirius, on the other hand, is a bit more difficult to get around. He can be so sincere and the sweetest human being ever to live, and then he could pull a 180 and yell and curse your guts out. He's never done this to me, but I've seen it happen..

Oh, and Peter is nice. A bit shy, but I've nothing against the guy. He's just trying to be somebody, and if he thinks he can accomplish that by sticking around James, then so be it.

So, now I've admited that I don't mind Remus' friends...Ugh!'

Rosalyn slammed her diary shut and threw it against the wall. It fell to the floor behind her vanity, where it usually always stayed. She didn't even know why she started writing in it.

Journals were for...girls with boy, makeup, or parent problems. Since she wore no makeup, hardly, or paid much attention to boys, she felt no need to keep one. 'So why did I write in it?' She tapped her chin and rolled over on her back.

Staring up at the entricate carvings on her ceiling, Rosalyn gave a loud sigh. She did miss Grandmama. And torturing Remus would be sort of fun. In fact, it would be the highlight of her Christmas break.

Roz swung her legs over to the floor and reached over to her nightstand to grab a ponytail. She pulled her brown hair up and placed her feet in her shoes. Just as she glanced to the mirror for a quick look-over, someone pounded on her door. "Come on if you want to go." Remus barked, making his sister roll her eyes.

She jerked the door open, shoved him away from her, and started down the hallway. "Oh no. I hope you realize your mistake."

Roz turned to stare over her shoulder, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "I realize the mistake in having you as my brother, if that's what you mean." Her voice was low. From over Remus' shoulder, she spotted his friends coming out of their guest room.

In three quick strides, Remus had crossed over to his sister and shoved his hands against her shoulders. She stumbled back and hit the hallway wall with her back. Wincing in pain, Roz stared up at her brother as he pushed his finger in hre face. "When we get there, you don't even think about following us. We're leaving at 6:30 and if you're not with us, you're walking home..._alone._"

"Fuck you." She growled, pulling her hands up to defend herself. She only managed to slap his hand away.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"You heard me, mutt. Get out of my face before I scream bloody murder."

"Go ahead and try." With a quirk of her eyebrows, Roz opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream. Sirius, James, and Peter slapped their hands over their ears before Remus had a chance to shut the girl up. Roz grinned into her brother's hand as he quieted her. "I-mome-noo." (which turns out to be 'I told you') She said cynically, sliding her tongue across his palm. He instantly jerked his hand away.

"Ugh, you're sick." Remus looked over his shoulder and waited for his friends to catch up. As soon as they met up with him, Roz fell in behind. She was beside Sirius and behind her brother. She had the small urge to step on his heel, trip him, or shove him down the stairs, but she quickly thought against it.

It would be hard to explain his murder to her parents. As the stairs curved, Sirius jerked Roz's hand, keeping her back with him. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? He's the one that threatened to leave me on the streets of London alone by my lonesome."

"I _mean_, why are you blackmailing us? We both know that you wouldn't do anything like that." Roz narrowed her eyes on the boy. It was true, she did know she wouldn't ever turn them in. But, why was Sirius so sure of it?

Dropping her eyes to the stairs, Roz shrugged. "Remus doesn't know that."

"Remus...he does have a lot to deal with you know?" Sirius sighed and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He gave a quick glance around the bend of the stairwell to make sure Remus wasn't listening. "He thinks you hate him."

"HAH! That's where you're wrong. I don't hate him...HE hates ME. From the day I was born, he was an asshole to me. Ok, so maybe that's over-exagerating a bit--"

"Sirius?" Remus called up the stairs, making the pair jump in surprise. Sirius gave Roz one last glance before smiling and bounding down the stairs. Roz stared after him with a slight smirk before she too descended down to the first level. Despite the fact that Remus was being an especially nasty today, she could already tell that this trip to London was going to be one to remember.

**AN- Please review! This story will be sort of long...and it's just all about Roz and how hard it is to be Remus' sister. Also, there's a bit of romance involved...but I'm not revealing anything. Thanks to my reviewers: WickedFaith, Trinity Cloud, hunni07, FemmeLoki, chitana, Katriana souless, and kiwi 36!! this one's for you!**


	6. Lost

Disclaimer: Own Roz...I suppose

A/n: WOW! I'm back...after THE longest writers block in recorded history. I feel like a poophead for not updating like I should. But, here is the long awaited chapter 6. Just realize, it was many months in the making...and if it's not good, tell me, and I'll try to get back into the groove of things. Also, I have three stories on under the s/n Sexysuitcase. If you want to read those, feel free wink wink

Chapter 6: Lost

Roz stumbled in her attempt to keep up with the boys. Her hands were stuffed deep into the wool pockets of her coat, and her eyes were barely open. Prickling snow flakes were slamming into her cheeks and eyes every other second. Not to mention that the thick pair of socks on her feet, under her shoes, had become frozen since she decided to jump in that puddle, just to splash her brother. (who in return gave her a punch in the shoulder)

So, now she was bruised, wet, and cold. Not to mention, Roz could almost hear the manical laughter of the flu right around the corner. "Could you wait?" She shouted to the boys, but Remus ignored her. That is, until James said something that Roz couldn't make out. Remus gave him a glare, stopped suddenly, and let her catch up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Remus muttered, making Roz glare.

"I was talking to James." She beamed and began walking again, so they were now following her. Though, it had taken them quite awhile to get to the London streets, Roz was nearly jumping for joy as she saw the familiar sight of the muggle stores. She had always liked them more, finding the muggle contraptions a tad fascinating. As she quicked her pace to press her face against a toy-store window, Roz ushered the boys over to where she stood.

"Look! It's a...well, I don't know what it is!" She was pointing to large box. The front glass showed a moving picture depicting a cowboy racing across the desert on the back of his wild mustang. All around the box was random paraphenalia that coincided with the picture show.

James pressed his shoulder next to hers and laughed. "It's called a Television. I've seen them before."

"I want one." Roz said wistfully, her breath fogging the window and hindering her sight.

"Would you _please_ tear your face away from that window?" The back of her thick coat was jerked, making her stumble back and face her brother. He ignored her and continued walking, conversing with Sirius and Peter over Christmas presents. Instead of following like Remus comanded earlier, Rosalyn looked up and back down the streetway before crossing to the other side. The only person to witness this was James, who immediately glanced at Remus.

"Roz!" He hissed, not loud enough to cause a scene.

From the other side of the street, the girl gave an innocent shrug and turned down a completely new street, disappearing around the corner. James didn't waste time in shouting for her. He stepped off the curb and jogged after her, craning his neck to see the top of her head, with her swinging pony tail. He could definately relate to Remus in one way. This girl was a hastle!

As James crossed the street once more to catch up with Roz, he reached out and snatched her elbow, turning her slightly. "You do realize that you got us lost, don't you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and mock innocence. Her breath came out in puffs as she exhaled her gasp. "Me? Oh, dear! What have I done now? C'mon, Potter. You make me sound like I would actually obey my _big brodder_." She pronounced the words like she were a baby uttering them for the first time. James glanced down, shaking his head. He caught sight of her hardening gaze as they sped toward a part of town James wasn't familiar with. Roz, however seemed to know exactly where to go.

They turned a corner, and by the looks of the rundown buildings, James could tell they weren't in the nice, safe, crowded streets. "Shouldn't we be back with more people? You know, so somebody doesn't jump out and attack us from behind?" He whirled around once, making sure they weren't being followed.

"Oh, get real! You call yourself a Gryffindor, honestly. James, be truthful about something. If you were in a tunnel, and two ways were blocked by a raging lions, starved for a year and a five-hundred foot waterfall, what would you do?" Roz asked, her pace picking up once more. As she did so, she turned her head to look up at him, smiling softly. "Curl up like a baby and suck your thumb?" James glared and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Of course not. I'd throw my shoe at the lion then dive off of the waterfall, hoping the water was deep and not cold enough to give me a heart attack." At this answer, Roz stopped in her trek through uncharted London and turned to face her companion. Her arched eyebrow was raised, and her lips parted. Small amounts of steam puffed out of her mouth. James studied it for a second then looked into her eyes.

"Did you not even listen to what I said? I clearly said two ways. What _I _would have done FIRST, was look for another way out...Then, if there were none, I'd have to ask myself why the hell would a lion be in a tunnel, in England?" Before she could finish, James shrugged, his cheeks blushing from cold and slight embarassment.

"I don't know, a zoo?"

"Finally, before even thinking of DIVING, you look and see if there's either some rocky way down, or a ladder at least." James narrowed his eyes, obviously thinking of the possibilities of it all happening. As he became flustered, he threw his hands up in the air and stared at the 15 year old before him. "What was this even about?"

"To prove that Gryffindors are not brave, just rash in the face of danger. Whereas a Ravenclaw would find each possibility before turning their fear, into impulsiveness. Besides, a lion wouldn't be able to survive a year without eating." She pursed her chapped lips and smiled softly. "Am I right?"

"Please don't tell me you have a tunnel somewhere, with a lion and a five-hundred foot waterfall, just to test my abilities." He whined, dropping his hands limply to his side. Instead of answering, Roz turned down another side street and stopped at the fence that blocked off an exit. Sighing, Roz stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked back. James shuddered nervously and stepped closer to Roz. "Where are we?"

"Actually...I don't know. I was trying to find the Leaky Cauldron. They're usually busy around this time of year, and we could probably snatch a bottle of firewhisky without anyone seeing." Roz sighed and ran a hand over her hair. The boy beside her scoffed slightly and looked around the dingy side street. Trash cans were over turned spilling their contents of rotten banana peels, and other foods out on the streets. James raked a hand over his face and peeked through his fingers at Roz. She was counting on her fingers and looking as if she were trying to think if she mis-calculated her way.

"Are we lost?"

Roz opened her mouth to answer him, but she was abruptly cut off. "ROSALYN!" A voice barked from behind them. James spun around and groaned as he saw Remus' red, anxiety filled face. The girl answered his groaning with a sigh of annoyance as her brother, followed by Sirius and Peter, stomped up to them. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You know, for someone who brags about not caring about his sister, you sure do worry about me alot."

Remus grabbed her by the elbow, jerking her back toward the main street. "I don't worry about _you_. I worry about what Mum would do to me if you were lost...or killed."

"Like you care." Roz mumbled, jerking her arm out of his grasp. Before she could get very far, Remus grabbed her again, spinning her around. They both opened their mouth to shout curses at each other, but was stopped. Sirius jumped in between them and held Remus back with one hand while he held Roz with the other. His hand was gripping her jacket, with his knuckles grazing against her flesh.

Roz felt her stomach tighten at his touch, but brushed it aside and focused her anger toward the boy across from her.

"Stop it! Both of you stop fighting. It's Christmas time. You know, time to be jolly, loving, and be near your family. NOT tear each other apart." Sirius released his viselike grip from her jacket and sighed heavily. "We're sick and tired of the sibling rivalry, ok? If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all!"

Despite the death glare that passed between Remus and Rozalyn, James clapped enthusiastically. He clapped Sirius on the back and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "That was beautiful, mate. I'm sure the children have learned their lesson." He pulled Sirius and Remus by the collar, heading back toward the main street. Before Peter passed Roz by to catch up with the other boys, she saw James turn to give her a reasuring smile. She returned it as best as she could, meaning she barely lifted her lip, before falling in step behind them.

Which is where she stayed for nearly an hour, following the boys into shops and stores, trying to make herself look as invisible as she could. And in the time she spent being silent as a mouse, she thought of how scared Remus looked when he came charging toward her in the allyway. 'Maybe he doesn't hate me so much...' She looked up at Remus from over the top of a shelf. Her fingers toyed with the little trinkets as she watched him laugh along with what Sirius was saying. Her gaze hardened into a glare. 'Yeah, if he didn't hate me, he'd actually let me be a part of his life...I'm nothing more than a fifth wheel, an annoying little fly buzzing around to bother him.'

An: Well, there it is...REVIEW please...if there are anymore of the readers left. Anyway, due to the new rule, I can't thank my readers anymore glare...so I'll just say...THANKS! and that goes to everyone who reads, reviews, and has put up with my lack of updates...Thanks again!


	7. Midnight Snack

Disclaimer: Own Roz...I suppose

A/n: WOW! I'm back...after THE longest writers block in recorded history. I feel like a poophead for not updating like I should. But, here is the long awaited chapter 6. Just realize, it was many months in the making...and if it's not good, tell me, and I'll try to get back into the groove of things. Also, I have three stories on under the s/n Sexysuitcase. If you want to read those, feel free wink wink

Chapter 7: Midnight Snack

Four bags, all different in color, were dropped to the floor as soon as Rosalyn returned back into her warm, cozy bedroom. The moment she reached the steps, she was racing through the house to get away from the four boys. Sure, she had begged for their company the previous day, but after a few hours they grew more and more bothersome. It was as if every glance James had given her etched its way into her skin, tattooing his eyes into her mind. He was a better brother than Remus was, who after the incident in the allyway, never glanced back at poor Roz.

She walked to her bedroom door and twisted the small lock in her fingers, satisfied as the tumblers clicked. Quickly, she stripped of her clothes and pulled on a pair of dry socks, relieving her feet of their cold, soggy coffin. Roz kicked her boots under the bed and pulled an oversized sweater over her head along with her pajama pants. They were her favorite, and though the knees were becoming thread bare, she couldn't stand to part with them.

Roz grabbed the shopping bags and dumped them out on the surface of her twin sized bed. The comforter was twisted and jumbled with the pink sheet. She smiled and drug her legs up on the bed in a sitting position. How many times had her mother scolded her about not making the bed? It had to be around 100 times a day.

The girl shuffled through the random things she bought herself, before picking up a shimmering, raven broach she had bought her mother. The wings were tipped an opal white, while the rest of the bird was dark and brooding as the night itself. The only bit of color were the blue jewels for the eyes, probably fake gemstones. But, they signified the blue of the Ravenclaw anyway.

"She probably won't even glance at it." Roz muttered, shoving the piece of jewelry into a white box, along with tissue paper, and some soft, cottony material. She tossed it into one white bag before pulling her father's gift toward her. It was a simple, brown leather datebook. His initials were engraved into the silvery button clasp. "There, he can date his precious son's transformations." Her words were bitter, and Roz brushed off her foul mood on her nearing her period.

Even though it wasn't due until January 2nd.

As she put the datebook into a large box, a knock on her door sounded. "Rozzie, dear?" Her mother's sweet, almost _too_ sweet, muffled voice sounded. Rosalyn narrowed her eyes and put the bag of presents on the other side of her bed. "Yes?"

"Dinner's almost ready. I was just wondering if you were hungry, or if you stopped in London. How was your day?"

Roz took a glance at the mirror and sneered at her reflection. She couldn't keep down any food after her mother's performance just now. Sure, the woman sounded sincere, but what she wanted to know is if Remus had a good time. "It was ok. Remus was an arsehole and it was a misfortune that he didn't get hit by a muggle car. Maybe if he did, the world would be rid of at least _one_ halfbreed."

She heard gasp from her mother from the other side of the door. It made her smile despite the punishment she was sure she'd recieve. The door knob twisted from the other side and her mother knocked her knuckles harder on the surface. "Rosalyn Annalise Lupin, you open this door right now!"

It was funny, Rosalyn mused, how sweet her mother's voice could be one second, and how scary it could be the next. All because Roz said something bad about the poor mutt. Sighing heavily, Roz unlocked the door and opened it wide. Her mother's flushed face met her, making the teenager looked down at the floor. Sure, she could usually get away with insulting her brother, but the look on her mother's face now made her regret her words.

"How many times do we have to tell you that Remus is going through hardships and---"

"Apparently, you have to remind me every day! You have eyes, Mum! Look at your daughter and not your son for once! Look at your son from my point of view!" Roz didn't meant to shout as loud as she did, but the anger boiled beneath her skin until she could contain it no longer. Her grip on the door was white as she shook with fear, anxiety, and anger. Green eyes were blazing with fresh tears that threatened to spill.

The door down the hallway had opened, and out of the corner of her eye, Roz spotted Remus and his friends. Just knowing they were there, knowing he had to poke his muzzle where it didn't belong, made her seeth more.

The older woman pursed her lips and turned to face her son. "Remus, this doesn't concern you. Get back in your room." Before Roz could even crack a smile of victory, her mother pushed her deeper into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Rosalyn, we've never asked for this to happen to Remus. We never wanted him to suffer all year round, and we never wanted you to have to suffer either. But, never..._ever_ raise your voice to me again. If you're angry with your brother, you know you can talk to your father and I about it."

"Why? So you can take his side in the end anyway?"

"That's enough! Now, I've never had to punish you for being selfish, or for being a brat, but if that's what you insist on being..." The woman trailed off, pursing her lips as Roz averted her eyes. She focused on her vanity, trying to block out the look of disappointment that was etched into her mother's every feature. "You will stay up here for the rest of the night. If I hear one more sarcastic remark, one more curse word to come out of your mouth, I'll not let you go back to school." With nothing more to say, she left the room and let the door click softly behind her.

Roz stood where she was, letting the tears trickle down her cheeks as her bedroom filled with silence. The lump in her throat made her chest ache for a deep breath and she opened her mouth to take in a gasp full of air. She fell back on her bed and curled up beside the bags of presents, crying herself to sleep...

It was sometime later when she woke up to the sound of a voice whispering her name. A hand was on her hip, rocking her gently while her name was repeated once more. Rosalyn opened an eye, swollen from crying, and looked up at the face of Sirius Black. He was smiling softly, only one corner of his lips lifted. "What time is it?" Roz asked, sitting up before rubbing her eyes. Tears were still collected on her eyelashes, which she whiped away quickly.

Sirius set a tray of food down on the bed and looked behind him at the clock. "A bit after 11. Me and James snuck to the kitchen for your food after Remus fell asleep."

Roz smiled and pulled the tray of food closer to her. It was mostly fruit and sweets, with a tall glass of milk toward the side. She picked up a napkin wrapped around a brownie, some sugar cookies, and a chocolate chip cookie. Beside that were some grapes and a banana, with white fruit dip. "It's mostly finger food...Is this what you had for dinner?"

Sirius shook his head and raked a finger through his dark hair. "That had to be re-heated...and we didn't want to wake your parents. Finger food was all we could find."

"S'ok." Roz said, her mouth full of cookies and milk. She stuffed a grape into her mouth before peeling the banana. Her hand lifted to her mouth, and just before the fruit could reach her lips, Sirius grabbed her wrist. "Slow down. You're going to get choked if you don't take it easy." He smiled and picked up a grape before popping it into his mouth. Roz smiled and watched as he did so, studying his tan lips, surrounded by dark stubble.

She reached up and scratched his fuzzy chin lightly with her fingernail. "You need to shave."

"Why? Don't like a hairy man?" Sirius grinned and picked up a handful of grapes, stealing one of her sugar cookies as he did so. He ate the quickly as the girl across from him ducked her head, trying to hide her rosy cheeks. Sirius couldn't help but grin more as she did so. It wasn't like Roz to get so quiet. Not without retorting sarcastically first.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sirius said, biting off the cookie.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About hairy men?" The boy winked at Roz and got a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Hairy men remind me of neanderthals. I like someone more...clean and crisp. Like a gentleman." Roz sat up straighter and grinned, thinking of all the boys she's ever liked. Mostly Quidditch players, who were far from clean, crisp gentlemen. Her smile faded slightly, making Sirius tilt his head to the side. He had a hard time reading her thoughts, as if her eyes betrayed her emotions.

Except when she was angry. He saw that emotion too many times.

"So, Rosie, what do you like to do when you're not making Remus boil with anger?" His tone was light, and she could tell he didn't have an alterior motive for being in her room, though she suspected as much. Roz looked around her room and shrugged. "I used to like ballet...before I went to Hogwarts. But, ever since my first year...I usually do school work, and bother my brother."

"Ballet? Seriously? Do you still do it?"

Roz shook her head and ate another bite of banana. She washed it down with a sip of milk before speaking. "Grandmama was a ballerina when she was young. But, an accident made her stop. Then she got married, had mum and I guess never thought about ballet again until I was born. She used to dress me up in her old tu-tus, parading me around the house as if I were starring in Swan Lake." Roz smiled, thinking back to her days before all the drama Remus caused. She didn't have to worry about who got more attention, which child was better. It was after her 9th birthday when she truly new what sibling rivalry was.

Tears prickled her eyes and Roz quickly looked down at her almost empty tray of food. She wished she could just go back to being five years old, back to practically living with her Grandmama, and being the little ballerina she used to be. Roz sniffed in spite of herself and looked toward the door, trying to will the tears away. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked, moving to catch Roz's gave with his. She stared at him before shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...It's just I miss my grandmother. I basically lived at her house until I was 9. When...I just miss her. Alot." Roz whiped her glistening cheeks with her palm before downing the last sip of milk from her glass. Sirius took the tray and set it aside before scooting closer to the girl. "Well, you'll get to see her Christmas eve, won't you? Remus practically begged us to join. I don't think Peter will be able to...or James. I'm not helping at all...You'll see her in a few more days..and hey, maybe you can do some ballet for us!" His grey eyes lit up at the mention of her dancing, but Roz shook her head.

"I haven't since I was 11. I have no slippers, no outfit. No bar, no floor to dance in. And beside that, I never said I was any good."

"I'm sure you are. I've hardly ever seen you do anything, aside from eat in the great hall, or pass me by in the hallway at school. And I've been Remus' mate for...what seven years? I'd like to see more of you." Roz felt her stomach tighten as he spoke. She could feel her cheeks light up with a blush, and her fingers began to pick and toy with the sheets below her. It was a twin feeling to what she felt in London when he touched her skin under her shirt and jacket. It was a feeling that she wanted to feel again, and it was something that had her deeply frightened.

Before she could even respond to what he said, Sirius yawned and stood. "I better take the tray back downstairs. James was eating a midnight snack when I decided to bring you some food...He's probably passed out on the table with food sticking in his nose. Goodnight, Rosie."

Sirius leaned down and pecked a small kiss to her forehead before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Roz stared at the door for a long moment before standing to turn her light off. She crawled back into bed and stared at the cieling, her lips never dropping the small smile they held.

An- Don't forget to review!


End file.
